tttefandomcom-20200213-history
My First Thomas
My First Thomas and Friends is a range of chunky plastic toys based on Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. They are produced by the British toy company, Golden Bear Toys. The range was first released around 1994 and was advertised for young infants who enjoyed the series. The range was briefly available in America, distributed by TOMY. The toys are still available in many good retail toy shops all around the UK, and, despite speculation that perhaps the range has discontinued, after the absence of three years without new products, brand new models have started to appear on Amazon. Regular range Engines and vehicles * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Bill * Ben * Emily * Molly * Rosie * Stanley * Spencer * Victor * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry * Bert * Rusty * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * George * Bulstrode * Lorry 1 * Sir Topham Hatt's Car Rolling Stock * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Express coach * Toad * Troublesome truck 1 * Troublesome truck 2 * Red truck * Blue truck * Lowloader * Milk wagon * Fuel tanker * Sugar wagon Accessories * Tidmouth station playset * Fat Controller and porter figurines * Cranky (with flat truck and load) * Circuit track set * Tunnel Bridge Drive-away Talking Engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Spencer * Stanley Talking My First Thomas and Friends The talking versions of the "My First" models were first released in 2000. The models are more complex than the basic ones: their eyes move and they speak familiar phrases from the original stock narrations of Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. Eleven of the models have never been released in the normal range. * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Oliver * Emily * Murdoch * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Lady * Spencer * Peter Sam * Mavis * Salty * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt's car * Flora Trivia * When they first came out, the talking engines had the ability to speak to each other. * The sound test function that can be activated (when holding down the button, putting one battery back in the engine, and then letting go of the button) on the original engines from 2000 included the names of characters that were not released in the talking range, nor regular range. * Lady is the only talking engine from the interactive range to not be rereleased in the later non-interactive talking range. * The original and rereleased Percy's phrases are different. * Cranky is painted blue. * Duck and Oliver are missing their GWR lettering. * Bulstrode is yellow and blue. * James has red wheels. * James's bufferbeam is black. * Emily's bufferbeam is red. * Toby and Mavis's models don't have cowcatchers or sideplates * Peter Sam has his old funnel. * Whiff has silver wheel arches. * The Henry and Gordon models come in two versions; with separate tenders and with connected tenders. * The prototype Victor uses Oliver's face. * Daisy's buffers are black. * Percy uses Thomas's body tooling. * Edward uses James's body tooling. * Henry uses Gordon's body tooling. * George and Trevor's smokeboxes are green. * Duck and Diesel's wheels are yellow. * Duck only has 4 wheels. * Thomas only has 4 wheels. * Bill and Ben are painted orange. * Sir Topham Hatt has a yellow car instead of blue. Gallery File:MyFirstTalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:MyFirstThomasRosie.jpg|Rosie File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|Emily File:MyFirstThomasTalkingBertie.jpg|Bertie File:TalkingBilly.jpg|Billy File:HenryMyFirstThomas.jpg|Henry File:MyFirstBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode File:MyFirstHarold.jpeg|Harold File:MyFirstThomas.jpg|Oliver File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|Toby File:MyFirstHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:MyFirstGordon2.jpg|Gordon File:MyFirstThomasWhiff.PNG|Whiff File:MyFirstThomasMolly.PNG|Molly File:MyFirstThomasSpencer.PNG|Spencer File:MyFirstThomasPeterSam.PNG|Peter Sam File:MyfirstThomasMavis.jpg|Mavis File:MyFirstHenry2.jpg|Henry File:MyFirstThomastalkingPeterSam.jpg|Talking Peter Sam File:MyFirstPercy.jpg|Percy File:MyFirstThomasSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car File:MyFirstStanley.jpg|Stanley File:MyFirstGeorge.jpg|George File:MyFirstTerence.jpg|Terence File:MyFirstThomasMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|Cranky File:MyFirstDuck.jpg|Duck File:MyFirstVictorprototype.jpg|Prototype Victor File:MyFirstThomasToad.jpg|Toad File:MyFirstThomasDaisy.jpg|Daisy File:MyFirstThomasSalty.jpg|Prototype Salty File:MyFirstThomasexpresscoach.jpg|Express coach File:MyFirstThomasJames.jpg|James File:MyFirstThomasDonald.jpg|Donald File:MyFirstThomasDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:MyFirstThomasBill.jpg|Bill File:MyFirstThomasBen.jpg|Ben File:MyFirstThomasTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:MyFirstThomasEdward.jpg|Edward File:MyFirstThomasGordon.jpg|Gordon File:MyFirstThomasLorry1.jpg|Lorry 1 File:MyFirstThomasFuelTanker.jpg|Fuel tanker File:MyFirstThomassugartanker.jpg|Sugar wagon File:MyFirstThomas'Arry.jpg|'Arry File:MyFirstThomasRusty.jpg|Rusty Category:Merchandise